A (Romantic) Problem at Karasuno
by MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria
Summary: Ange is a newly promoted Cherub, who has a really difficult job on her hands. Unfortunately, she ended up getting stuck with the suckiest job ever and now it's all lovey-dovey in Karasuno's Volleyball Club! I pretty much wrote this just for fun. Crack ships ending with more believable ship implications. Only one suffering OC. Have fun. Disclaimers are on my profile.


Hello, everyone! I am trash because instead of updating my chapter fics I am back writing one-shots! I am so sorry...

I tried my hand at a Haikyuu fic! I hope I do good...

Enjoy~!

* * *

"This thing is so heavy!"

On a fluffy cloud, a petite cherub complained as she fluttered her miniature wings to help get some support for carrying the large object in her hands. She had just recently been given an adolescent stature instead of the child-like one she had last year and the first thing they put her to do is carry this.

A bomb.

It was not a typical bomb, though. Rather, the bomb she was carrying creates - relationships that is. Turns out that the humans are not really far-fetched in their ideas of love potions, however, these things are not allowed to be distributed to humans.

Still, nobody liked to handle the love bombs because instead of falling to the floor of the cloud, those things would fall right down to Earth. No one wanted to deal with the cleaning up that would occur from dropping them (which was a highly likely scenario), so everyone always drew straws to decide who has to do it.

Guess who drew the short straw.

Ange the Cherub huffed as she tried to find a better support on the slippery surface of the bomb. Honestly! She could barely fit the thing in her arms! How was she supposed to carry all 17 of them to the new cloud and not drop a single one?

"Last one!"

It seems that luck was on her side though, and she only had one bomb left to go. Maybe she would make it out of this home free.

She thought to soon because as she was transporting the last bomb, she tripped.

She watched helplessly as the bomb flew from her hands and plummeted straight down to Earth.

"IIIIIYYYYAAAAAA!"

Her puny wings wouldn't let her reach the bomb in time before it collided with the Earth. She only hoped that the bomb would not go off wherever it landed.

Finally, she descended to the place where the bomb had settled.

It appeared to have landed in the middle of a gym…a high school gym.

xXxXx

"Alright the bomb is still pink which means it hasn't gone off yet. I just have to go in there, retrieve it, and run into the woods to be able to change back into my cherub form and take it back to the cloud. Easy."

Ange touched the ground and her wings dissolved into sparkles until they disappeared. She also changed her white flowy dress into a girls' uniform of the school.

She opened the door to the gym and walked in.

"Now where is-there!"

She cheered as she saw the bomb across the other side of the gym and skipped off to retrieve it.

"Umm, miss?"

Ange stopped in her tracks. Her head cricked slowly around to see an entire team of boys and two girls.

"Y-yes?" she squeaked.

"Are you supposed to be here?"

"Uh…" she scratched the back of her neck "See I kinda left something here and wanted to come pick it up!"

"Oh, I see. We'll help you look!"

"Ah, no! It's okay."

"Nonsense. We'll help you look. What is it?"

"Uh, it's pink and round." Ange said, looking at the bomb from the corner of her eye.

"Pink and round, hmmm…"

"Let's look around!"

"Yeah! The quicker we find it, the quicker we can get to practice."

Ange immediate high tailed it towards the bomb. She'll look weird when leaving (seeing as how the bomb was invisible to mortal eyes), but she'll probably never see these people again anyway.

"Ah! I think I see it!"

"Ah! NO WAIT!"

She was too late. The energetic boy plowed forward and tripped on the invisible bomb, setting it off.

"Poison guard!" Ange yelled. Instantaneously, a mouth guard formed around her mouth and nose.

Not good.

The bomb went off encasing the closed gym in a pink cloud of love perfume.

Once the large pink cloud turned white, Ange quickly opened the doors and flapped her wings to release the non-affective cloud into the outside. She then shut the doors back as quickly as possible before anyone could leave.

She was so screwed.

The people were all affected by the bomb's aroma and started clinging to one another in love struck fashions.

The tall black haired boy with midnight blue eyes and a deep blush on his face stuttered when he asked the shorter black haired boy with freckles on his face to hold his hand. The freckled boy grew bright red before he shyly nodded his consent. The two were then cutely holding the others hands while being completely red up to the tips of their ears. The two snuck secret glances at each other, but they couldn't hold eye contact for half a second.

Then, a raven with blond bangs ran up to them and grabbed the other blue eyed boy's hand with his own and pouted up at him, jealous.

"Kageyama!" he cried. "I want to hold your hand too!"

"Nishinoya-san..."

This in turn made the other boy jealous.

"Noya-san, Kageyama is holding my hand."

"I want him to hold mine too!"

"He can't!"

"Yamaguchi!"

Ange had a bad feeling about this as she continued her gaze at the destruction.

The strongly built raven was rubbing the back of his neck with a blush on his cheeks as he talked to the petite blonde girl who was fidgeting nervously at his attention.

"So, uhm, Hitoka-chan, can I call you Yachi-chan?"

"U-uhm, ye-yes! P-please!"

The other tall blond male with glases was gazing at the beautiful ravenette in his arms who was trying to appear unmoved, but the red tint in her cheeks gave away her "true" feelings.

"Kiyoko-san..."

"Tsukishima-kun."

There was then a rather nervous raven who was talking as best as he could to a rather gorgeous gray haired boy who chuckled at his attempts to use a pick-up line on him. The one with the shaved head was also trying to attempt to attract the gray haired boy with endless flirting.

"Uhh, so Sugawara-san, uhm your eyes are really pretty..."

Suga giggled. "Thanks Ennoshita."

"Suga-san! Let me be your knight in shinning armor!" he yelled as he carried the gray haired boy princess-style across the gym.

"Tanaka!" Ennoshita ran after him. "Give him back!"

"No!" Tanaka laughed evilly. "He's mine!"

However, this wasn't the weirdest part for Ange.

No the weirdest were the remaining ones.

The intimidating tall brunette was apparently in love with…a ball.

"You're such a cute ball aren't you?" He cooed at it as he squished it tight against his cheek.

He screamed after it when it fell out of his grasp and began to roll away.

"Ball-chan! I'm sorry I squished you! Please come back!"

The hyper ginger was gazing lovingly at his reflection on a mirror that was conveniently placed in the gym. He swept his fingers against the rims of the mirror, serenading his twin.

"Where have I been all my life?" he sighed. "Hinata Shoyo, you are a gift from the gods."

Ange sweat dropped.

"How do I fix this again?" Ange asked. A magical book fluttered open in front of her. It flipped open to the love bomb page. "I have to get their team mascot and get it to call out for them to snap out of it? Okay...that's weird, but okay."

"Off to summon a murder of crows!...How do I do that again?"

The book fluttered to a different page.

"Crows are attracted to anything that is pure to attempt to taint it. Pluck a feather from your wings and wait for the crows to flock."

Ange plucked a feather from her wing and placed it in the ground outside of the gym. She waited for the familiar sound of flapping wings and cawing, but nothing happened.

After waiting for a minute, she called out to the birds to see if that would help. It didn't.

"What did I do wrong?"

The magical book floated back in front of her.

"...wait for the crows to flock. We now know that this is a lie. What you have to do is pluck a feather from your wings and make a wish. Like you should have done in the first place. Pure white angel feathers grant wishes, stupid."

Ange's eyebrow ticked. She let out an angry huff.

"There's no point in getting mad. All that will do is get me demoted again," she spoke, trying to convince herself.

Ange plucked another feather from her wing. This time, she held it in her hands and wished for a murder of crows to appear. The gym was then filled with black feathers as the crows were summoned. The crows went into a flurry and began to caw.

"Shoo!" Ange yelled.

The crows fled through the windows and open door as the team began to snap themselves from their trance.

Ange quickly picked up the bomb and spread her wings to fly back into the skies.

"Wait. Does this have any repercussions?"

xXxXx

"Ugh. What happened?"

Narita and Kinoshita walked into the gym with stuff from the convenience store - like snacks and drinks. They had gone with Ittetsu-sensei and Coach Ukai to pick up food for the team.

"Are you all okay?" they asked.

"I think so." Daichi said with a groan. His head was hurting.

"I don't know why, but I feel closer to Kageyama for some reason." Nishinoya said.

"Same here." Kageyama nodded.

"E-eh?" Asahi stuttered.

Nishinoya grinned as he patted the taller teen.

"Don't worry Asahi! You're still my favorite!"

"I kinda feel closer to Kageyama too," Yamaguchi confessed.

Tsukki looked at Yamaguchi with thinly veiled disgust.

"Sorry, Tsukki."

"Though I do oddly feel closer to Shimizu-san." Tsukkishima added.

"Agreed." Kiyoko nodded.

Yamaguchi gripped onto Tsukki's shirt.

Tsukkishima's face gained a slight smile.

"Ah, I feel like Daichi-san and I are closer as well!" Yachi said with a sweet smile.

"I have to agree with you there Hitoka-chan," Daichi chuckled.

"Don't prey on our first years Daichi!" Suga said as he karate chopped Daichi's side.

"Actually me too. I feel like I have a whole new appreciation for Suga-senpai." Ennoshita said.

Suga smiled widely. "Aww, thank you. I feel the same way too."

"Hey don't forget about me!" Tanaka yelled. He reached his arm across Sugawara's shoulders. Suga laughed, "Yeah you too Tanaka."

Daichi was smiling but inside he was annoyed, but why though, he asked himself.

Hinata was off running about screaming how awesome he just realized he was.

"Hey. What's this?" Ittetsu-sensei crouched down.

It was a dirty white feather.

"Probably another pigeon trying to get in here."

* * *

I used to play as a setter, so I decided to give all the Karasuno setters an extra "love interest". So yeah~! I actually lots of fun writing this.

So? Bueno? No bueno? :D Please review~!


End file.
